


12 Days of Satinalia 2020

by Charlatron, TightAssets



Series: 12 Days of Satinalia 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 12 Days of Satinalia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Satinalia Spirit, Semi-established relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the 12 Days of Satinalia event hosted by The Smut Coven over on Tumblr. Characters are from my modern au The Lucky Coin (not yet published).
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: 12 Days of Satinalia 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Satinalia Spirit

“I don’t know what’s more surprising,” Cullen’s gruff voice startled her as he joined her in the kitchen, ”the fact that you’re baking in nothing but an apron... or that you’re actually cooking.”

“You can thank my Omi for that.” Olivia chuckled, perfectly imitating her Anderfel grandmother. ”She’d say _Spätzchen, if there is only one thing you ever learn from me, please, have it be my vanillekipferl recipe_.”

“And you decided to make these-” Cullen glanced over her shoulder, holding on to her waist as he assessed the little crescent-shaped cut-outs- ”cookies, for me? At two in the morning?”

She turned in his arms to face him, sliding her fingers through his chest hair until her hands came to rest on his shoulders. “What better way to get into the Satinalia spirit?”

Cullen hooked a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. “Trouble sleeping?”

"Maybe," she shyly responded, pressing her lips between her teeth to keep her excitedly juvenile smile in check.

"Me too," he whispered into her hair as he cocooned her in his arms, "though I suspect that has little to do with Satinalia and everything to do with you being here to spend it with me."

He'd been wanting to tell her as much for weeks now; that she was solely responsible for the new spring in his step and the near-constant smile on his face. But they were still just "having fun" in her words, and he almost immediately began to worry he'd said too much.

“Cullen Rutherford,” she sultrily admonished, interrupting his thoughts before they could spiral too far into anxiety, “is that a rolling pin in your pants or are you just pleased to see me?”


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia makes it very difficult for Cullen to focus on cooking.

Having finished readying herself for the evening's planned festivities, Olivia sauntered into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter where Cullen was busy preparing his vegetables. 

She wore a pleated miniskirt in Blackwatch tartan - her favourite fabric, he'd noticed - and a skin-tight black shirt with full-length sleeves and an extremely deep V neckline. 

“Where did you learn to cook, exactly?” she asked, popping a small piece of raw carrot into her mouth as he tried to ignore the call to her partially exposed breasts.

“It really isn’t as difficult as you make it look," he japed, having bore witness to her dreadful cookery skills on more than one occasion. 

“Hey!” She gently punched his arm in mock outrage. “What I lack in culinary abilities I more than make up for in other areas.”

"Stop that," he muttered under his breath, hyperfocused on his food prep though somehow still able to notice the ever so slight widening of her shapely thighs. 

“Stop what?” she questioned, feigning innocence.

“You know exactly what,” he chastised, “Keaton and Lilitu are going to be here in less than an hour and I haven't even gotten the potatoes in the oven yet.”

Olivia stuck out her bottom lip, fluttering her lashes as though she wasn't some wicked temptress come to ruin his Satinalia feast.

“Olivia,” he warned with an air of finality.

“I’m sorry,” she meekly apologised, though the bulging of her cleavage as she pushed her breasts together conveyed quite a different message.

Cullen held her veridium gaze, surprised by his own defiance and even more so when she seemingly gave up.

“Oh, alright,” she acquiesced, hopping down off the counter, “I’ll just get myself a glass of water and be out of your hair.”

Olivia had a knack for making herself at home, and he couldn't deny the effect such domesticity had been having on him. Sometimes they'd talk for hours and other times they could spend the entire day together without speaking more than a few words; laying on the couch watching TV but so wrapped up in one another that neither of them could ever recall exactly what they'd been watching. She had a toothbrush in his bathroom, a designated draw for clean clothes and had even bought a coffee machine to satisfy her frequent need for caffeine.

...but it was still early days, and as much as he wanted to spend every waking minute with her he was still very much aware that only two years ago he was -.

“Cullen, is my skirt too short?” she interrupted his thoughts, stretching and bending far more than was absolutely necessary to reach the tap.

“No,” he answered without emotion, immediately returning his attention to his vegetables.

“How about now?” she asked, only this time when he looked her skirt had been pulled up high enough to expose the expensive red lace of her underwear - an early Satinalia gift he'd given her the previous night.

He shook his head and turned back around, discreetly adjusting his swelling cock into a more comfortable position.

...and then something landed on his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head, the bright red lace immediately coming into vision. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel, pulled the panties off his shoulder and turned to face her. “I think you dropped these.”

She still had her back to him, hands resting on the lip of the sink as she glanced back over her shoulder. “Oops?"

“You-” he pointed a stern finger at her- “...actually, why am I even debating this?”

Olivia giggled excitedly as he unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants, letting them fall to his knees as he pressed himself lustfully against her.

He slid one hand beneath the fabric of her shirt, greedily kneading her breast as he worked his other between her thighs.

With his middle and ring fingers, he gently traced her silky smooth labia, intentionally avoiding her slit until she demandingly backed herself into him. 

Her luscious lips parted on a gasp when he gave her pearl the lightest of touches with the tip of his middle finger, repeating the motion again and again just a little firmer each time until her legs began to tremble.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, gripping the perfectly styled locks tightly when he slipped a finger inside her. 

“So wet,” he whispered filthily in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug.

He gave her nipple a distracting pinch as he pulled his hand from her core and quickly coated the head of his cock with her slick.

Olivia arched her spine in preparation, angling herself so perfectly that he slowly sank into her with almost no effort on his part.

He stood motionless, watching himself disappear over and over as she did all the work… until he glanced at the clock on the wall and remembered the time. 

Her grip on the sink tightened as he took the lead, his fingers seeking out her clit as he hammered his hips against her.

Olivia's increasingly breathless moans made it almost impossible to discern any words beyond "Cullen" and "fuck". But such words were like music to his ears, helpfully alerting him to the galloping approach of her impending climax.

Cullen masterfully maintained his pace throughout her quaking release as her shuddering cries rang out, and only when she began to quieten did he allow himself to seek his own end. 

As she braced herself for his finish he gripped her hips tightly and buried himself deep, growling through clenched teeth as he emptied everything he had into her Maker-sent cunt. 

Olivia turned her head and pulled him down to meet her lips, perfectly painted rouge be damned. Carefree laughter filled his home when they eventually broke apart, her deep burgundy lipstick messily smeared around both their mouths.

"Shit," Cullen uncharacteristically cursed at the sobering knock on his front door, "they're early!"

He pulled up his jeans, handed her a tissue then fled towards the bathroom.

"Actually, that'll just be Lilitu." Olivia called after him, chuckling villainously. "We, uh… may have something planned for Keaton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keaton Hawke & Lilitu Lavellan belong to Tighassets. Next chapter will pick up almost immediately where this one left off.


	3. Ugly Holiday Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Satinalia shenanigans featuring @tightassets Keaton Hawke & Lilitu Lavellan, which she was also super kind to provide some rather hysterical art for.

"C-come in," Olivia called out, trying her hardest not to laugh, "door's open."

"Cullen, the food smells divine." Keaton’s deep voice called out from the hallway. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into that juicy bird of - hey!" he expectedly trailed off as he emerged into the living room, confused to find himself the only person wearing a Maker-awful Satinalia sweater.

Unable to remain composed for a second longer Olivia and Lilitu finally lost it, both of them doubled over with laughter as Keaton moodily crossed his arms. What little of his cheeks were visible beneath his thick beard were painted crimson at having fallen for their cruel joke. “Ugly sweaters” they'd said, “It’ll be fun". Only what they failed to mention was that it would be fun for _them_ because _he’d_ be the only person wearing one. 

Olivia and Lilitu propped each other up, the couple of pre-dinner cocktails they’d shared turning something marginally funny into something absolutely fucking hysterical.

Keaton growled irritably, which of course only intensified their laughter; annoying him so much so that he whipped off the offending garment and tossed it across the room.

"Wow, that is one ugly sweater," Cullen japed as he finally emerged from the kitchen, referring of course to Keaton’s rather impressive chest rug.

“You were in on this too!” Keaton seethed upon seeing Cullen in his customary jeans and flannel combination. 

“You have to admit, it is pretty funny," Lilitu piped up.

“Don’t even get me started on you, Kitten,” he warned, “In fact, I think it only fair you take off your top too.”

Lilitu shrugged and immediately began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, alright,” Keaton held up his hands in submission, immediately regretting having issued such a challenge to one so comfortable with nudity.

"And you-" he pointed a stern finger at Olivia- "kindly stop undressing my girlfriend with your eyes, you already stole my best friend you're not having her too." 

Olivia pressed a wounded hand to her chest, feigning heartbreak. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're my _oldest_ friend," Keaton corrected.

"Did… you just call me your girlfriend?" Lilitu's question immediately cut through the laughter, ushering in a tense silence.

Olivia squeezed Cullen's hand behind his back, an attempt to contain her glee for fear of ruining the moment.

The irony wasn't lost on her that she could want this so badly for her friend and yet find the idea of doing the same thing herself quite so... unnecessary. She and Keaton had been friends for longer than either of them could remember, and in all that time she could count on one hand the number of people he'd been this smitten with - and of those people, Lilitu was the only person Olivia had ever truly approved of.

"Uh…" Keaton stalled for time, giving Cullen and Olivia a look that quite clearly said _kindly fuck off._

"Olivia, could you help me with something in the kitchen?" Cullen helpfully suggested, though his acting abilities left rather a lot to be desired. 

"But I want to stay and wat-aaaah!," she screamed in surprise as Cullen brutishly threw her over his shoulder and hauled her out of the room to give their friends some privacy.

When they reached the kitchen he set her down on her feet and pinned her to the fridge, taking her face in his hands as he captured her lips in an impassioned kiss. Clearly the romance of Keaton and Lilitu's situation was having an effect on him, which of course meant there was a significant risk he may feel emboldened to initiate _the talk_.

"Why don't I make us some more cocktails," she suggested almost as soon as their lips parted, side-stepping out of his hold to go bury herself in alcohol.

"Yeah," the disappointment in his voice was subtle but present, "sounds good."

She knew she couldn't put it off forever, but Satinalia wasn't the time. She didn't want either of them to be influenced by that infamous _Satinalia magic_ that so often brought people together. Because the thing about metaphorical magic was that it always eventually wore off.

"I don't hear them talking." Cullen's voice eventually cut through the mounting tension. "Should we go back?"

"I… wouldn't do that if I were you," Olivia cautioned, "Keaton will let us know when it's safe."

Cullen frowned as he attempted to read between the lines of her suggestive tone. "Wait, you're not seriously suggesting they're... _in my living room!_ "

"Oh, leave them be." She humorously chided, crossing the room to wrap her arms around his neck. "Want me to suck your cock while we wait?"

Cullen pulled her into a deep, reassuring kiss that ended with some fairly intense eye contact.

"You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be, right?" she chanced, so nervous it was a wonder she wasn't trembling. 

"My kitchen?" Cullen smirked, and she knew from the mischievous look in his eye that there would be no further need to define their relationship today.

"I mean, you do have a pretty fantastic liquor selection in here," she joked, "but I meant with you."

"I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're not doing it in there are you?" Keaton called from the other side of the door. "We're starving out here."

Olivia smiled then gave Cullen a final peck on the cheek before pulling open the kitchen door.

"Work up an appetite did we?" Olivia elbowed Keaton in the ribs as she passed him, the sound of her villainous though oddly appealing laughter gradually quieting as she disappeared from sight.

"Did you ask her?" Keaton asked when he was certain Olivia was out of earshot.

"Never mind that, did you just have sex in my house?"

Keaton gasped, feigning offence in a way that was eerily similar to Olivia's particular brand of dramatic flair as they headed back out to join their ladies.

"I will say that your coffee table is a lot sturdier than it looks." Keaton easily dodged Cullen's fist as it sailed through the air and narrowly missed his arm, though he wasn't prepared to evade the headlock he then found himself in.

"Yeah, rip his shirt off," Olivia cheered as the two men stumbled into the living room.

Cullen released his grip on his larger friend while he still had the upper hand, knowing it was only a matter of time before Keaton overpowered and humiliated him.

"Now, go find a shirt," he ordered, "I am not eating dinner with your nipples staring at me from across the table."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zuendwinkel for helping with the German ❤


End file.
